The present invention relates, in general, to safe and arming devices and, more particularly, to smart safe and arming devices
Many safe and arming devices are known in the art. One such S&A device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,351 which was developed by Louis P. Farace and assigned to Motorola Inc.
Generally electromechanical safe and arming devices operate on fixed time delays which provide long arming distances for high speed projectiles and short delays for slow speed projectiles.
While counting the turns of a weapon can provide constant calibers arming for a given weapon, regardless of launch velocity, a different caliber delay results when fired from a weapon having a different bore diameter or different twist.
There is also a problem when one type of munition is used for more than one purpose. An example of this can be seen in the different military specifications for the same object. The Navy may require that a projectile be armed at a further distance from the gun than the Army since the Army may be shooting at closer targets.